


RWBY Verse 'Trailers'

by iamtheoneinthehole



Series: RWBY Verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: rwby 'trailers', rwby verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow flowers mark your grave, a sunny bed to lay in rest,<br/>Red is harsh it’s dark past burning, burdened by a royal crest,<br/>Green the world beyond it’s caging,<br/>Blue the sky that falls… still.<br/>Brown just like the soil that raised you, drawing from it’s earthy might,<br/>Pink is hopeful, unassuming, driven by a hidden light,<br/>Silver glows, it’s presence subtle,<br/>Gold unyielding one’s… will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY Verse 'Trailers'

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of an 8 part trailer series, launching a brand new RWBY!AU! Hope you all enjoy! :)

_Yellow flowers mark your grave, a sunny bed to lay in rest…_

\----

Jack sighed as he knelt down to rest the sunflowers he’d picked against his mother’s headstone, doing his best not to flinch at the sight of her name against the harsh unforgiving surface of the stone it was carved into. She’d always been such a warm and gentle person, to see her name in a place as bleak as the cemetery was just felt… undeniably _wrong_ somehow.

Which was why he’d brought the flowers. A bright splash of color in an otherwise dark and lonely world… it seemed oddly fitting for a woman like her. Plus, sunflowers had always been her favorites. She’d always claimed it was because of their resemblance to the sun, though Jack strongly suspected it’d also had something to do with the garlands he’d often see strewn about their home whenever his father arrived back from his work in the city… the reasons hardly seemed to matter now though. What did matter was that they’d made her happy, and a part of Jack liked to think that maybe, just maybe, they still could.

He was startled from his reverie by the sounds of twigs snapping in the distance, spinning on his heels only to come face to face with a Beowulf. It wasn’t the first time Jack had seen one, he’d grown up in a small community just on the outskirts of a nest of them so needless to say seeing one wasn’t exactly enough to cause him the alarm it perhaps would’ve for a city dweller.

Not that Jack was indifferent to them either. He still felt the familiar pulse of fear mixed with adrenaline spike through his system as the creature began to stalk closer, hand immediately moving to his side to unlatch his weapon from his side, finding reassurance in its comforting weight as he stepped a few paces away from the headstone, luring the Beowulf after him into a nearby clearing.

It was only when the beast crouched, preparing to pounce that Jack finally pressed down on the trigger, sparking to life the dust that powered Waiora a Tane as she suddenly flared to life in a shocking burst of flames…

The Beowulf fell almost instantly, it’s cry just barely having time to alert others of its kind as Jack tracked back a few more paces, placing himself in prime position at the centre of the clearing, weapon cocked and ready, and a faint thrum already beginning to rumble in the earth below, just in case.

A sudden flurry of claws and Jack sprung into action, flames once again bursting through the air in a torrent of white hot light, taking out his nearest attacker, before dropping to the ground to dodge the next Beowulf’s swipe. He continued like that for a few more turns, carefully and efficiently dispatching the beasts, until a sudden rumble in the distance alerted him to the fact that he might just have underestimated these creatures’ numbers when he’d begun to pick this fight…

He quickly powered down the flamethrower, just narrowly missing a set of claws that tore through the air just shy of his left cheek as he quickly adjusted the settings of his weapon, rearranging each of the individual parts with a practised hand before finally turning his weapon back on his attackers, another bolt of adrenaline coursing through his system as he braced his stance and pulled the trigger.

The resulting explosion sent several Beowulf flying in a flurry of scorched fur and aggravated snarls, allowing Jack just a little time to regroup before the next wave of Beowulf arrived.

By the time the creature seeming in charge of the pack made its presence known, the clearing looked less like the somewhat bleak yet sedate landscape it’d been before and more like a place within a warzone, the craters surrounding him combined with the putrid scent of fried Beowulf only adding to that impression… He’d make sure to make payments to the landowner for the damages, he guilty promised himself as he just narrowly dodged the sharp jaws of a creature he almost hadn’t registered in time, swinging Waiora a Tane over his shoulder in a sweeping motion in order to club the creature over the head before moving to a spot a little less smoky and uneven.

It was then that he finally called upon the faint thrum that pulsed throughout his system, eyes taking on a faint golden glint as he called to the roots and thorns he knew lay just under the earth, calling them from that and to his side as he prepared for the ultimate offensive against the pack leader, the thorns shooting out to bind it to the earth below.

After that it was a simple case of dodging stray claws and razor sharp teeth in order to reach the spot where their leader had fallen… well, simple anything ever really got in a place like this anyways.

It was only when he’d finally managed to lock his grenade launcher in upon the Beowulf’s heart, the energy of the dust within his weapon scorching a clean hole through the centre of its chest, that the remaining beasts finally retreated, leaving Jack to let out a shaky breath of exertion as he collapsed back against the slightly mangled grass, adrenaline still a heady pulse within his system as he watched the creatures of grim disappear… for now at least. They’d return here soon enough. They always did.

That was the other reason why Jack always brought his mother sunflowers.


End file.
